gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
Houjin space navy
See main article: Arata Houjin'okuoku '' '''Introduction' All larger Houjin ships are mostly decentralized and every single Houjin vessel is equipped with numerous auxiliaries and backups. The drives for example, both ends of the vessel are equipped with the same amount of drives. On larger ships the command center, multiple naquadah cells and main computer is in the center of the ship surrounded for force fields and meters of armor, the hyperdrive modules are off the center, "near" the naquadah power. Well, near the conduits to the capacitors. If one system or power node is disabled, there is probably a backup for it. The Houjin classify hull types in four categories, one, two, three and heavy, or, issun, Futasu, mittsu and Tadai. Class one are small scout ships or short range vessels. Class two are larger, destroyer type vessels, class three are battleships, class four include massive base ships. Drone craft and fighters 041-B-AAC-'''sutoraika(Striker.) '''042-B-AAC-'''sutoraika (Striker). '''Powerplant -Small LN fission cell -High output Thorium reactor -Solar collector array -4 batteries Propulsion '-'''Thorium powered drive -Emergency thrusters. '''Defenses' -Shields: Yokuzaki/Mittsakou hybrid drone protection shield technology. -E.W system. -10cm nano armor. -Anti personnel surge system.(To protect against tampering.) Weapons -two Drone sized plasma lances. -Can carry 18 missiles Other -Shielded drone AI system. Can support 2 human sized lifeforms in the missile bay, which can be pressurized and has a small very basic life support system. Design: With the plans for new Kiruada class ships rolling off the assembly line, a newer updated class of missile drone seemed appropriate. The Houjin increased the new drones capabilities over the previous type commonly used, the 041-B-AAC. Combat: This new drone is far superior to many other races fighters even on just the basis of its shielding system. The shield is not powerful enough to resist capitol vessel weapons, but in the simulations it can deflect and absorb many impacts from Death Glider cannons and rail guns. The shields main purpose is to make it nearly invulnerable to point defense weaponry so that its missiles can be deployed effectively. Its lower yield plasma lances are prefect for slicing enemy fighters into pieces. It uses maneuvering to avoid heavier weapons, its innertialess drive allows for fantastic maneuvers. Its hull plating is the latest from Yokuzaki, 180x more resistant to impact or tearing then carbon steel and capable of resisting temperatures ranging up to 5200K. 015-S-HAC-Hebi (Serpent.) Class three ships. Houjin warship- Kiruada class.(Loose translation-Foe/enemy killer or revenge seeker.) Size -700 m long. -300m wide. -250 m high. Powerplant -6 small force shielded H.L.N fission cores. -Two large armored fusion reactors. -Solar collector arrays. -10 crystal based power capacitors -Can deliver combat power for ? Propulsion -Two main inertialess drive pods. -6 smaller inertialess drive pods. -Two hyperdrive nodes. Defenses -Shields: Yokuzaki/Mittsakou hybrid technology auto modulating shielding array. 6 main emitters. 4 auxiliary emitters. Each emitter has a extra energy capacitor. -Radar shield -E.M emitter modules x4 -1 meter nano material armor. (Similiar to a really, really strong and heat resistant Graphene like material.) 50 Yokuzaki multiple setting point defense plasma turrets. Weapons -10x heavy multi-capacitor plasma lances. -28x missile tubes. -1000 drone missile carrying capacity. -600 ICSM missile carrying capacity. -Each drone carries a full compliment of its own missiles, reaching a maximum total of 1080 missiles. Carrying capacity -60 missile drones. -5 shuttles. Other- -Maglifts. -Adaptable cargo chambers. -3 rec rooms. Crew capacity -350 standard. -1000 maximum human capacity. Design: The Houjin build larger class 3 warships based on highly similar blueprints. This allows new classes of warship to be quickly built at existing shipyards without requiring the construction of a radical new birth, and the parts required can be built at existing manufacturing plants. Adaptable robotic/nanotronic manufacturing facilities make the basic changes cost very little effort or time. For example, when Seronashi came out with the series 5 hyperdrive module which was less then half the size of the series 4 well being more effective, it took less then an hour for the manufacturing plants to reconfigure themselves. The extra space on the F.T.L capable vessels was later put to good use, such as storing more drone fighters. All Houjin ships are mostly decentralized and equipped with numerous auxiliaries and backups. The drives for example, both ends of the vessel are equipped with the same amount of drives. The command center, multiple naquadah cells and main computer is in the center of the ship surrounded for force fields and meters of armor, the hyperdrive modules are off the center, "near" the naquadah power. Well, near the conduits to the capacitors. If one system or power node is disabled, there is probably a backup for it. The Kiruada class ship was designed from studying the covertly acquired specifications of other the empires space vessels. Well previous designs of Houjin warship would easily decimate Ha'tak class ships which possessed very inefficient missile point defense, other empires such as the Hebridans or the Tau'ri had rapid firing, highly accurate point defense weaponry. Battle simulations and calculations showed that using the missile wave technique would not be effective for the most part. The Kiruada was equipped with more energy weapons then your standard missile platform ship, and its number of missile tubes was reduced by 50% compared to the previous missile warship designs. Instead, enhanced miniaturizing techniques allowed for smaller devices and thus more storage space for both missiles and shielded missile drones. Within a month the ever efficient Houjin empire had fully adapted to manufacturing these technologically superior missile delivery ships at all its major ship yards. As the numbers of Kiruada class ship increase and catch up with the numbers of outdated Misairu Chakushu class vessels the older warships are broken down and used for raw material. Combat- The Kiruada is a class 3 sized missile carrying vessel. Its first and main form as attack involves ballistic weapon assault. If a long range direct strike is ineffective, missile drones are launched to swarm the foe. When the first wave of drones is close to depleting their ordinance a second wave is already on its way to relieve them and allow the first wave to re-dock and resupply. Once the enemy vessel is reeling, the warship closes to finish it off with its plasma lances. The multiple capacitors charged out of combat with extra power allow a completely devastating first few seconds of fire power, but even when the extra capacitors depleted they are still dangerous. Its shields are the latest and most advanced, developed by a joint venture of Yokuzaki and Mittsakou scientists. The extra capacitors function in a similar role to the capacitors of the plasma lances, they can offer a 100% boost in shield power for a short time. It is very difficult to attack using fighters or missiles due to its overlapping point defense network and powerful E.M "cannons". Category:Houjin Category:Spacecraft